Haunted House?
by Spectacles Fetishist
Summary: Another one of Matsuri's tasks for the two roommates. What will the outcome of such a job be? Pairing: Sora X Sunao. I suck at summaries, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sukisyo fanfiction. I've seen the whole series at least three times, but it still might not be that good. Anyway, I hope it's not **that **bad, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisyo / Sukisho. Hence, the name "FanFiction"

Pairing: Sora X Sunao

"Talking" 

_Thoughts  
_

--- Scene change

-----------

The week was like any other, classes, and Matsuri's bothering him with doing tasks for his Jack-Of-All-Trades Store, along with his roommate, Sora. But now, it was Saturday. A day of rest. At least that's what Saturday's are suppose to be, and Sunao would do anything to just get Sora and Matsuri off his back about working or getting up. All Sunao wanted to do was sleep; sleep the whole day away. Which is what he was currently trying to do. Trying.

Sora nudged his roommate, trying to wake him up, frowning when the other gave him no response. "Fujimori!"

"Mm… go away, Hashiba."

"It's ten in the morning, wake up!" 

Sunao turned his head to glare at him. "I said leave me a lone, Hashiba."

"Hmph. What the hell is your problem?" Sora walked across the room to get something, waiting for some response, which he got none. Only a small grunt, and the noise of his roommate rolling back over and covering himself back up. Which made Sora sigh and stare at Sunao in concern. "Fujimori..?" 

"What?" Sunao sounded sleepy, yet irritated. 

"Nothing. Nevermind." He heard Sunao give a irritated noise then all went silent. Sunao trying to sleep, and Sora trying to think of something to say to get him to get up.

Matsuri, on the other hand, came into their room without more than just one knock. "Ohayou, Sora! Nao-kun!" The blonde was as cheerful as ever.

Sora smiled toward him. "Good morning, Matsuri." 

The said man looked from Sora to Sunao, giving a frown that he was still lying in bed, supposedly asleep. "Nao-kun..?" Nothing. Frown deepening, Matsuri strolled over to lean over and take a picture of the boy's sleeping face; causing the boy to groan and rub his eyes, trying to get the small flashes out. "What do you want, Matsuri-chan?"

"Get up! Get up!"

Sunao rolled over to face both of them, that was it. Sunao was still determined to make them leave him alone, and sleep more.

I have a job for you two!" Matsuri's lips were curled up into one of his grins, one that said he was up to something, which was like all the time, but oh well.

"What is it?" Sora asked, as Matsuri searched through the few papers that had requests on them, skimming over them quickly until he found the right one. Holding it up victoriously.

"Ah, here we are! There's this house a few miles away that someone wants to know if it's really haunted or not. And they want you two to do it!" Matsuri was smiling.

Sora just stared. And Sunao just frowned and muttered: "Count me out."

Matsuri, not liking his childhood friends attitude, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of bed, handing him clothes to wear that just came out of no where. "It's a job, and you'll do it!"

"But..."

"Are you scared, Fujimori?"

Stupid Sora, accusing him of being scared. Sunao just didn't want to do anything. He wanted to sleep, and stay away from everyone, especially the Hashiba boy. "No!" 

"Then why don't you want to do it?"

"Because I don't want to work with you! Besides, it sounds stupid. There's no such thing as a haunted house." The faded pink haired male pointed dramatically at Sora, near the first part of his sentence. 

"Well I don't want to work with **you **either!"

"Maa, maa, Sora, Nao-kun.." Matsuri smiled nervously, trying to get his friends to calm down. "Hm." He decided to become serious then. "You're doing it! Come on, get ready! Haiaku, haiaku!" He pushed both boys to each of their side of the room, rushing them to get packed. "You're leaving right now!"

"But..!"

"No buts, Nao-kun." Sora sighed, and packed, Sunao mumbled and packed. Matsuri just smiled. Of course, Matsuri had been the one to place such an order for them to stay at an abandoned house, together. The blonde and his ideas to get them together. Sheesh. It's a wonder why Sunao hadn't killed him yet.  
-----------

"So...this is the place?" Sora hesitantly stepped foot on the property. The house was old, covered with vines, and extremely dark. It was a house made out of wood, obviously very old. The shackles from the roof were falling off, and some windows were either bordered up, or broken. Obviously some people had decided that place was a good place to live. No one was there now, it had been cleared out a few weeks ago, which is how Matsuri found out about this place. Blah. Stupid Matsuri. The yard around the house was unkempt; lawn being overgrown, needing a good mowing; and trash covering it in various places. Sunao looked the place over then began walking inside.

Sora blinked. "H-hey, wait up, Fujimori!" Sunao didn't wait. Why should he? Sora and Matsuri both sighed and followed the other into the house.  
-----------

The inside of the house was no better. Everything was covered in dust, and cobwebs. The group decided to split up to search the house, then meet back up at the front door when they were done.

Sunao ventured upstairs. Walking up the spiral staircase, which squeaked as he took careful steps. It looked unsteady, like it could break at any time. He was glad when he made it to the top. There were five rooms, from what he could see. The first room he went into was a small bathroom. There was a small white sink, a small shower, a rusty toilet, which was dirty beyond belief, so he wasn't going to use it, he made that decision right there and then. He left that room and went to the next one. A small room with nothing in it. Blah. He went to the next one, a bedroom. There was actually a bed in there. One that could fit at least two people in it. Off white sheets spread out over the bed with a couple of old pillows. Other than that, there was nothing. Nothing but dust. Well, onto the fourth room. He peered inside the next one, to be met with a large library. One actually filled with books in bookcases, and a table and three chairs. "Hm." He would be coming back to this room later. Shutting the door, Sunao walked over to the next door, opening it. "A closet..." How boring...

Sora had went to look around downstairs. Checking out the living room, looking at the couch, slightly filthy, but still decent. A few rugs were in there, but nothing fancy. Sighing from boredom, Sora went to the next room he saw. A kitchen. A fridge, counter, even a table with chairs, a dishwasher, which he doubted it worked. Along with a few cupboards. Which he opened, only to be met with tons of dust and spider weds. He frowned. Icky. Well there wasn't any food. Luckily, he had brought lots! ; Sora's smart. Mhm. Oh right, he was now in a small room that had a desk and a chair with a few random pictures on the wall. Nothing exciting. Downstairs was boring. There were a few closets, and another bathroom, in better shape than the one upstairs, but other than that, there was nothing.

There was a third floor, which Matsuri checked out. There were no rooms. It was just one big open space. Storage scattered all over the place on one side of the room, while the other, well, it was too dark to see, and Matsuri would rather not go look. Seemed scary. He shuddered and walked back downstairs.  
-----------

"Soooo, Matsuri, do we really have to stay here?" Sora seemed to be the one that was scared. Which made Sunao laugh some, in a mocking way. 

"Looks like you're the one that's scared, Hashiba." 

"Am not!"

"Maa, don't fight!" Matsuri handed them their things, winked and left with only saying one thing: "See you in a few days!"

So, there they stood, Sora and Sunao, staring at where their _friend _had been standing just moments ago.

-----------

End Chapter 1.

TBC.

Ah, it sucked, it was just a spur of the moment thing. Tell me what you think. Maybe I'll continue, maybe I won't, depends on what you people think. \

So uh...reviews would be helpful ;; Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisyo / Sukisho.

Pairing: Sora X Sunao

"Talking"

_Thoughts  
_

--- Scene change

-----------

"Can you believe Matsuri did that?" Sora stared at the empty space in disbelief, while Sunao was making his way up to the second floor. 

"You should know Matsuri-chan well enough not to be surprised." Sunao glanced back down at Sora one time before disappearing upstairs, going into that one room with a bed in it. Setting his things down by the door and walking over to the bed. To strip it of its' sheets, throwing them on the other side of the room. Cleaning off the bed as much as he could. Then took out a blanket and pillow he had brought, to lay them down on the bed, making it ready for when he decided to go to sleep. Sunao dusted off a few other places in the room with the old sheets, just because. Standing back to look and not at the room when he was done, showing his approval, even if he was talking to himself. He had no idea where Sora was going to sleep, nor did he care, all he knew was he, himself, had a place to rest for the few nights they were to stay in this house.

As he walked back down to the first floor he was sure he felt some air from outside blowing through the area he was walking. Looking around to see what was it that was letting the air in, he noticed that part of the roof was missing. He sighed. Wonderful. Hopefully it wouldn't start raining. With his luck, it may do just that. For now, though, he walked back downstairs to look for his roommate.

-----------

Sora sighed as Sunao left him to walk upstairs without much to say. They fought a lot, he knew that, but they were still friends, and he knew that; he was sure Sunao thought the same. Hopefully the other sis. Yawning out of boredom, the purple-haired teenager went to search for his own place to sleep for the night. He wasn't sure if Sunao had found a place to sleep yet, and if he did, where was it? And could he sleep in the same room? They had been sleeping in the same room, in the dorm, for a long while now, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep in a room, here especially, without the other there. He roamed around some more, then decided to check upstairs, the second floor - just missing Sunao as he did so. Walking to the same room Sunao had chosen to sleep in. Blinking at the other's things in the room. Hm. The bed looked big enough for two people. But then again, Sunao would probably hit him for even suggesting that they sleep in the same bed. Meh. He set his things down in that room anyway. If worst came, he would sleep on the couch in the living room, he guessed.

Of course, Sora had brought Toshizou along for the trip. He couldn't sleep without him, either!

The place was creepy, and he didn't like just standing there, so he went to look for Sunao. Who was now downstairs blowing off some plates in the kitchen, and cleaning them with water from the sink, enough so they could eat off of them. Looking as thrill as ever -Sarcasm-. So, Sora followed the sound of running water, all the way into the kitchen, all the way a few feet away from the lightly pink-haired boy; just watching him. And Sunao knew it too, and he didn't like it. Which is why he frowned at nothing and uncomfortably asked his roommate: "What are you looking at? Don't you have anything better to do?" 

Sora blinked. Oooooh yeah. Staring at Sunao wasn't good. Made the boy mad. Sora sighed and looked away, not wanting to fight. "So, Fujimori, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." 

Sora gave Sunao a ' No shit ' look, even if the other couldn't see it. "When do you think Matsuri will come get us?"

"He said he'd come to pick us up in a few days."

"Hm. Do you think Matsuri was the one who made that request?"

Sunao turned around to give Sora a look, a look that practically said, ' Of course he did, you idiot'. "Matsuri-chan is the only one I can think of who would do this. It was set up too nice." Only one bed, them having to spend time together in this house without leaving. Tch. The blonde was going to get it...Sunao would make sure of that.

-----------

With Sora busy getting dinner ready, Sunao wandered back upstairs, neglecting to notice that there was a third floor. Only going straight to the bedroom he had chosen, to blink in surprise at Sora's things. Who said Sora could sleep in there? No one! He frowned. He'd deal with it later, for now he just went through one of his bags to pull out some books on double personalities. He would go to the library later to check pit what sort of books it had. Sunao was amazed that there were books in there at all. You would think that they would have been stolen to be pawned or something.

Books under his arm, Sunao went to walk back to the kitchen, only to notice, this time, a second set of stairs. "A third floor?" Must lead to the attic. Huh. Might as well check it out. He walked up stairs, one step at a time, making sure not to trip or anything. The room was big, lots of things in it, and the one side was dark. Matsuri hadn't checked it out, but Sunao would. Walking over there, after setting his books down by the door, Fujimori ran his hand along the dusty walls, searching for a light switch. Upon finding one in the middle of the darkness, he flipped it on. Light filling the room, revealing a small area filled with creepy looking dolls, like voodoo dolls with pins in them. Dark books of, magic? And some photo albums. Curious, Sunao picked one of the albums up and blew some dust off; wiping away the rest with his hand. He flipped through the pages to find a bunch of photos that had dead people in them. Like in the old days where they dressed the bodies up, sat them down, and took a picture to remember them by, or something like that. He only cricked up his nose at this, closing the album only after a few pages. He didn't much care for the sight of dead people.

Bored, and done looking, Sunao went to the first floor to eat and read his books after. Sora sometimes asking what the books were about, or them making small talk. Of course they fought, but it was nothing serious.

-----------

Bed time, a wonderful time for some. Sunao had wanted to sleep the whole day, only to be awoken by Matsuri, with the help of Sora. Well, Matsuri wasn't here now, and Sora was read to go sleep, too. They both changed into their own pajamas, each taking their own time as they did in the dorm room. Sora had to find Toshizou, searching franticly through all his bags, claiming he could **not **sleep without it. 

Sunao only sighed and continued dressing himself.

Sora was the first to slip into bed. Making himself comfortable by laying on his back, and holding his pink elephant in both arms as he stared at the ceiling. Sunao was hesitant about sleeping next to him; he showing this by just standing there beside the bed, staring at it, and sometimes glancing at Sora. Sure, they were both guys. Sure, they were childhood friends, even if Sora couldn't remember. Insert Sunao sighing here. But, damnit! Sunao just couldn't do it. Maybe he would go sleep on the couch downstairs. He was about to, if not for the other's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Fujimori?" 

"Hm?" Sunao blinked at him. Sora say up a bit to look at him fully, and to pat the spot next to him on the bed, showing there was enough room for him, too, and that Sunao should get in.

"C'mon, you aren't sleeping on the couch, if that's what you're thinking." Sunao just stared at him. "C'mon." The purple-haired male continued to pat the bed, smiling slightly at the other. Especially when Sunao looked embarrassed as he crawled in next to him. Sunao keeping as much distance between them both as possible as he got comfortable. Sleeping under the same covers, in the same bed. Sunao sighed and closed his eyes, after untying his hair. Sora staring at the other's sleeping face as he, too, laid down, facing him. "There he goes sleeping with a peaceful look." Hashiba whispered to himself, then shook his head and closed his eyes, to fall asleep.

-----------

TBC.

End Chapter 2.

Blah.

How'd I do? Should I continue with the story or just stop writing it?

Am I making the chapters too short? If so, I don't mean to, I'm just not a very good writer.

Heh. Gomen.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Author's Note

I am editting this Auother's Note.

It is now August 12th, year 2009. I realize it has been over a year, or three, I forget when I first began this story -- since I last updated. And for that, I apologize. I have been through a lot since then, and my time watching anime and reading manga has been cut very short. I will have to rewatch this series before I can even attempt to remember where the hell I was going with this story.


End file.
